


Those Summer Nights

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, candy necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery helps Sansa with a sticky problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 challenge #467 - candy

“Is it supposed to melt?" Sansa asks, concern creeping into her voice.

“Does it matter?” Margaery smirks.

“It’s sticky.” 

“Let me help.”

Margaery brings her mouth to Sansa’s neck, sucking first on the candy necklace and then moving to lick the wet spots where it has melted against the Stark girl’s warm skin. Even after the sun has set, the California night is still hot. The breeze from the ocean ruffles the bottom of Sansa’s dress and, as she tries to fix it, Margaery pushes her hands away.

“What if someone sees?” She asks quickly. 

“I don’t care.” 

Sansa can read mischief in Margaery’s brown eyes as she pulls away briefly to wink. Then, she takes a single finger and touches Sansa’s neck, just below the string of the necklace. Moving her finger down, she plunges it down below the neckline of Sansa’s dress, bringing the sugary candy substance with her.

“Oops.” 

“Well, don’t just leave me sticky.” Sansa jokes, trying her hardest to flirt.

“You’ll _definitely_ be sticky when I’m done.”

Sansa smiles with a sudden appreciation for candy necklaces and summer nights.


End file.
